


Adult decisions

by RussianWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Decisions, Dirty Talk, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Werewolves, being werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut and introspection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

It's a rush: no other way to describe sticking your dick into a werewolf's maul repeatedly.  
Red eyes burning bright, look up at him as he pushes into the too hot, moist cavern to the hilt ignoring the hint of still human teeth scraping across his skin.

Chris can feel Peter choking around him, fighting to swallow him down, keep still, to breath and to let Chris do what he wants.

He's always known that werewolves are prone to ignoring any and all of human society's rules. So Chris wasn't really surprised that Peter turned out to be extremely flexible in his orientation. He just never expected this kind of yielding from someone who has done everything including murdering his own family to come out on top.

Not that Peter yields exactly: no matter if he's on his knees, or his back with Chris's dick inside of him there is always a certain glint in Peter's eyes that tells Chris that everything they do is Peter's idea. Orchestrated like everything else in Peter's life to happen exactly when and where Peter wants it to happen. Chris should resent getting used this way, by a werewolf no less, and yet he comes back again and again not even holding much of a grudge. Peter might not be an addiction, not quite, if he really wanted to Chris could stop at any moment, but he certainly isn't healthy for Chris either.

They aren't healthy for each other in fact, and they both know it, relish it even to a certain extent.

After all if not with each other, who are they supposed to play with? Outsiders whom they are, surrounded by teenagers most of the time they have no one but each other on hand. Compared to the teenagers with their dramas Chris often feels old, even when taking Derek into account. Peter might be a drama queen, but at least he knows how to act like an adult on occasion. From Peter, Chris finds, he doesn't mind it so much probably because when he gets fed up he can drag Peter into the bedroom and work off his frustration by shoving his dick into Peter's ass until both of them can't remember why they were pissed off with each other in the first place. It's a surprisingly effective method of conflict resolution and often needed considering Peter can create conflict just by breathing.

Not that Peter always yields.  
When Chris finally gets enough of choking the werewolf on his dick, he pulls out fully intending to put Peter on his back legs spread wide. Only Peter twists from under his hands with a devilish grin, and Chris finds himself on his back instead pinned to the mattress by underused werewolf strength. Peter's body runs supernaturally hot, hot enough for Chris to feel it radiating heat through two shirts even with Peter still inches away. The hunter in him can't resist pulling against the iron grip Peter has on his wrists even as his hips stutter upwards to find something for his dick to grind against instead of waving around in a void.

He probably should be cursing and demanding to be let up, trying to get the upper hand back. He doesn't, because Peter is just holding him, hovering over him with sex fogged eyes and swollen mouth still gaping in a pant and not doing anything. Peter, Chris realizes, is actually waiting for permission. "Get on with it already!" He manages to push out between his teeth, as close to actual verbalized permission as he can get at the moment. Why the amoral bastard needs verbal consent, Chris doesn't have enough brain cells at that moment to figure out, he doesn't really care either. Once permission is given, Peter doesn't waste any time: before he can protest Chris' shirt is in shreds, and Peter is smothering his face in Chris' bare chest marking him as property while getting rid of Chris' jeans. Occasionally Chris wonders how he must smell to other creatures with a sensitive nose these days, Peter is a possessive bastard who never denies himself the opportunity to leave some kind of mark on Chris' skin be it with scent or with teeth marks.

Flush against him, the heat Peter is radiating makes Chris sweat turning everything slippery and messy, mingling their scents together even more. He stops struggling against the tight grip on his wrists letting his body go limp and Peter lets him go almost at once. The wolf pulls of his shirt making Chris' hands itch with the urge to touch like every time he has the pleasure of watching the disrobing. Peter doesn't bother shucking his jeans, just frees himself from their restraint before covering Chris with his body again. Chris has to work to keep his muscles relaxed and Peter damn well knows it, he laughs silently into Chris' mouth as he dives in for another sloppy kiss.

Chris honestly can't say where the lube comes from, it just seems to magically appear in Peter's hand, not that he's complaining especially when Peter's extremely talented fingers slip between their bodies, past Chris' balls to find his hole. He arches into the touch groaning into Peter's mouth and causing Peter to laugh harder. Chris wants to touch, but at the same time: it feels good not to have to make any decisions for an hour or so even small ones like moving his hands. Peter rubs against him more cat than wolf for a moment dividing his attention between tongue fucking Chris' mouth and nipping at Chris' throat. Chris suspects that if it would be in any way feasible Peter would mark him up for everyone to see, he can imagine the collar of bite and suck marks Peter could leave across his neck and throat; going out in public with marks like that..Chris hates that even thinking about it turns him on just a little bit.

"What would you possibly be thinking of that makes you smell sooo good?" Peter purrs into his ear nipping at the lobe and grinding their dicks together. "Tell me Christopher, tell me while I wreck that tight Hunter ass of yours." Chris lets a moan escape still deciding if he's willing to give up that much, if he wants Peter to know that. He feels Peter's dick pushing teasingly against his hole. He feels the guardian muscle twitch in anticipation eager to be breached, filled, taken and marked, but Peter wouldn't be Peter if things would be that easy. Peter holds himself still, the head of his dick snug against Chris' hole ready to thrust in, but Chris knows that he won't be getting anything until Peter gets what he wants. "Come on, it can't be that baaad—" Peter teases licking down Chris' chest to sink his teeth into a sensitive nipple. Chris can feel human teeth change into animal fangs slicing into skin just a bit. Chris loses control, digs a hand into Peter's hair yanking on it hard pulling Peter away to check on the damage. It isn't a turning bite, it's not quite deep enough for that but Peter is certainly pushing it so Chris really shouldn't push Peter's head back down so that his other nipple receives the same treatment. The sharp pain and adrenaline rush of having a werewolf sink his teeth into his flesh is exactly what he needs. "Tell me!" Peter growls putting a hint of alpha into his voice and Chris' hips stutter up trying to force Peter's dick into him. It doesn't quite work, Peter pulls back shaking his head and nipping at Chris' nipple again this time with human teeth. Chris digs his human nails into the back of Peter's neck enjoying the growl that escapes Peter.

"What do you want to hear? That I think what it would feel like to have you mark me? How it would feel to have everyone see—" Chris has never been a sentimental man, he's never had a chance to be in a family of pragmatists and having been married to one. Peter who has never met an emotional rollercoaster he didn't like; he loves experiencing every one of them to the fullest and loves causing them in other people. The werewolf sense of smell is a major bonus in that regard: Chris doesn't really have to explain everything completely, Peter can fill in the blanks just from the way his scent changes as Chris talks.

"Is that something you'd like Christopher? For the others to _know_? If they were paying attention they would know already; you smell of me after every time we fuck, sometimes for days. Makes me wonder you know, if you even bother to change the sheets after—Makes me wonder if you don't want them to discover what we do." Peter whispers at him while thrusting his dick against Chris' hole lightly, pushing in completely on the last word pushing all the air out of Chris' lungs. Peter's dick scalds him, opens him up stretches him and fills him just the way Chris likes it. For a moment they don't move absorbed by the feeling of...Chris doesn't think about feelings beyond the physical. He tightens his muscles around Peter's dick, curses his age while hooking a leg around Peter's hip. "I can mark you if you want Christopher. I'd love to sink my teeth into your throat, leave bite marks all around your neck so there can be no misunderstanding _who owns you_. Maybe come on your face as well, rub my come into your skin until you won't be able to wash me off." Werewolf stamina, sometimes Chris loves it and sometimes, when Peter can't shut up even while fucking, he hates it with a passion. It doesn't stop him from clawing at Peter's back in encouragement with every snap of Peter's hips.

Blue eyes shine down on him, he can hear the sheets ripping next to his head as Peter's claws come out. He could close his eyes and just focus on the dick taking him apart, but he prefers to be reminded who is fucking him. Not that he can forget that he has a werewolf dick in his ass, but he likes to see it as well: watch Peter's eyes turn bright blue, feel the scratch of too sharp nails, the points of too sharp teeth and the brush of extra fur. There is probably a 'fuck you' towards Gerard in his actions somewhere, and of course the fascination every hunter has with the creatures he or she hunts, but mostly it's just Peter and how real he looks more real than in fully human shape. "Put your back into it, Peter!" He groans giving Peter's hair a nice, hard yank. Peter growls his dominance loud enough to make the windows and Chris' bones rattle from the sound. Chris swallows the end of the growl in a kiss and is rewarded by Peter speeding up and Peter's clawed hand closing around his dick.

Somehow they end up flush, Peter's thrusts turn short and hard aimed to bruise and sent off explosions in Chris' head. He isn't sure what takes possession of him at that very moment, he's startled to find his teeth sinking into Peter's lip biting down until he tastes blood. He doesn't expect to feel Peter coming, spilling into him looking shocked and ecstatic when Chris pulls back some to get a better look at Peter's face. It's just a glimpse of a kaleidoscope of emotions Chris is not quite coherent enough to read properly but can commit to memory before Peter pulls out and slides down Chris' body to swallow his cock down to the root. He feels a hint of fang, the heat of Peter's mouth, the slightly rough tongue wrapping itself around him and rubbing. Chris can only lie back moaning and cursing until Peter's efforts overload his body completely and he comes his eyes locked on bright blue orbs and with the taste of Peter's blood in his mouth.

When he can move again, Chris makes an effort to grab Peter by the scruff and drag him up so they are face to face again. Peter is wearing his customary grin by then, but Chris can't handle it right that moment. "Don't—" He slurs grabbing Peter's arm and making him roll over so that Peter's head ends up on his chest. Chris doesn't think he can handle any of Peter's masks at the moment, not after having just seen... "Don't what?" Peter asks too damn composed already for Chris' liking. He looks down and can see Peter is already considering getting up, Chris can't help tightening his grip on Peter's arm. "Don't act like this isn't getting to you." Because it's certainly getting to Chris and he doesn't feel like being alone in all of this. "..." Chris is tenses, in preparation for the bullshit that's going to come out of Peter's mouth. "And what will that get us? Are you going to tell your daughter? Her friends?" Peter sounds far too casual as he says that, he's right of course the Pack isn't going to take it well in any way shape or form.

"They'll get over it." Chris can't bring himself to care about teenager dramatics. He's also under no illusions about the opportunistic, pragmatist bastard he's having sex with unlike the lot of them. As much as he hates being reminded that he's the only adult in the messed up group who's actually aware of the whole situation. Even Peter as capable as he is can't be fully trusted to make rational, emotionally adult decisions: in his thirties he might be, but almost a decade in a coma has left him acting like a twenty year old in many regards. He's fucking someone half his age without most of the drawbacks, Chris finds amusing when he cares to think about it.

"Quite a change of heart you've had there, Christopher." Peter wiggles around so that he can look up, his human eyes are no not as bright but certainly just as vivid as those of his wolf form, and he's never seen so much hope in them as he does now.

Chris tightens his grip again and pulls Peter further onto his chest. "They don't get to decide."

"Don't they?" Peter wonders, and right then and there Chris decides that: no the Pack won't get to decide anything regarding his life. Peter might kill him one day, or get him killed because he decides that his skin is worth more than Chris' but so far that day hasn't come and Chris doesn't want to sleep alone just because the kids don't approve of the person he wants. They will accept it eventually and for a while Chris will be free to be happy. Peter studies his face like he's committing it to memory, he stays silent for quite a while than sighs and lays his head back on Chris' chest.

"They don't get to decide." He mumbles into Chris' chest, then after a while asks. "Can I take pictures when they confront you. That's bound to be entertaining." And Chris can't help snorting before shifting to get a little bit more comfortable and closing his eyes.


End file.
